Akame ga Kill in Injustice Super Moves and Endings
by Rico 94
Summary: A series of super moves and ending involving the characters of Akame ga Kill after they have successfully defeated Brainiac in Injustice 2.
1. Akame

**A/N: Here it is! It's what you all been waiting. The super moves and endings the Akame ga Kill characters in Injustice. I want thank jalen johnson for helping me come up with the Super. And I want to thank** **jetangel02 for helping with the idea for the ending after Akame defeated Brainiac. I just hope I did Akame justice with this. Anyways guys, enjoy!**

* * *

Akame

Entering the arena first: Murasame is seen stabbed on the ground as Akame was falling to the ground and lands her sword. After her opponent finish talking, she picks up her sword as she starts talking.

Entering the arena second: Akame walks into the arena, drawing her sword as she talks. After her opponent finished talking, Akame raised her weapon as she starts to talk again.

Super Move - Red-Eyes Assassin (Robin): Akame shouts as she took her usual stance before stabbing her opponent in the chest. She charged towards Robin unleashed a fury of rapid fire slashes at her the boy wonder. She swung her sword upward, breaking his guard and then slashed Damien's neck. Then she kicked on the stomach, sending him falling to the ground.

Victory Pose: Akame turns away as she swung her sword to the side getting the blood off of it. Then she turns around and slashes at the camera in half.

Ending: *Shows an image of Akame charging towards Brainiac.* _"It's been months since the Imperial Capital has started anew. The boss stayed behind to see the new capital through, Tatsumi left to reunite with Mine, and I could imagine what happened to Leone in her given state. As for me, I was traveling the world in search of the cure for Murasame's curse. And the search had led me to this universe. A world just as corrupt like how the Imperial Capital used to be with Brainiac at the center of it._ *The screens shows Akame overpowering the alien.* _With that, I knew what I must do." *_ She swung her blade towards Brainiac's neck as the screen went black.*

 _*_ The screen shows image of Ra's Al Ghul speaking Akame. _* "I was soon approached by Ra's Al Ghul, who offered me a spot his league of assassins, given my past in the Imperial Capital. *_ The screen then shows Batman trying to convince Akame to join Justice League.* _"However, Batman showed me a way to fight without resorting to bloodshed._ *The screen changed to Batman and Ra's Al Ghul preparing to fight as Akame walks away.* _"However, I must continue my search but I will fight to save this world. And I'll do it my own way."_

 _Next Character: Tatsumi_


	2. Tatsumi

Tatsumi

Entering the arena first: Tatsumi stabs his sword on the ground, activating Incursio. After his opponent finish talking, he points Neuntote at them and starts talking.

Entering the arena second: Tatsumi walked into the arena inside of Incursio as he talks. After his opponent finished talking, Tatsumi picks up Neuntote as he starts to talk again.

Super Move - Neunote's Strike (Superman): Tatsumi shouts before stabbing Superman with Neunote and slamming him on the other side. As the man of steel stood up in a daze, Tatsumi charged towards him, slashing him with the spear and uppercuts him into the air. He jumped up towards Superman and punched him back to the ground. Tatsumi followed him down and stabbed him once more with Neunote.

Victory Pose: Tatsumi walk towards the middle of the arena and stabs Neuntote in the ground. Then Tyrant slowly appeared in the background let out loud roar.

Ending: *Shows Tatsumi, in Incursio's armor, facing against Brainiac* _"The last thing I remembered was that I was fighting the giant Imperial Arms along with Wave. After the war, I went to see if Mine was ok but somehow I ended up this in world. But this world is way different than the Imperial Empire with people using power without an Imperial Arms, aliens, and magic. I have to get back home and one person knows how I can do it, Brainiac."_ *The screen changed to Tatsumi slashing Brainiac with Neunote.* _"If I need to get back the Capital, I get through him first."_

*The screen changed to Tatsumi talking with Batman.* _"Batman came to me with an offer to join the Justice League while he tries to find a way to send me back. Don't worry Mine. I'll see you again soon. You'll just to wait for me for a little while longer."_

Next Chapter: Kurome

* * *

 **Sorry, it took a little longer to post but I've been busy with college lately so I haven't had the time to do it. But it's up now and I'm trying to get back on schedule. I just hope that the ending did Tatsumi justice. I'm hoping to get the Kurome's Super Move and Ending done as soon as I can. Until then, see ya.**


End file.
